


A Well-Tread Path is No Less Warm

by superbcandyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbcandyangel/pseuds/superbcandyangel
Summary: Gabriel had never been one for domestic life.Never been one to settle down.That was before he'd met Sam Winchester....Perhaps there were some perks to domesticity.





	A Well-Tread Path is No Less Warm

Gabriel had never been one for domestic life.

Never been one to settle down.

That was before he'd met Sam Winchester.

Gabriel's back hit the mattress with a scream of metal springs, and Sam's glorious, sunshine laugh soon followed. Their lips collided in a mess of tongue and teeth and tangled limbs between their bodies. He could feel strong hands roaming over every dip and curve of his body, and keened into the touch.

He raised his arms to fall above his head and sighed as Sam began to trace up and down his sides, over firm muscle and soft flesh, over fat and fruit alike. He twisted the well loved and weathered comforter in his palms, wondering what it must be like to be with anyone who isn't the man currently kissing his way across his chest. He supposed it must be awful.

Sam managed to reach his face again and a smile played across his lips before he pressed them to Gabe's. Laughter got stifled behind busy mouths. Gabriel let his arms drape around Sam's neck as he pulled him closer, needing to feel his skin, his body on his own.

The feeling of Sam grinning against his mouth was one he wasn't sure he was all too willing to part with. Nevertheless, his dick ultimately made the call as it twitched at his hip and demanded his attention.

Sam chuckled. "Impatient, are we?"

"Like you aren't," he mumbled, cutting off whatever response might have been coming with a firm kiss, his hand sneaking up the nape of his neck. Sam hummed contentedly as their lips moved.

He paused for a moment after they parted, inches from Gabe's face, eyes flitting over his features with eternal fondness in his gaze. A soft laugh escaped him, and he looked elsewhere, something unsaid passing between them and disappearing just as quickly.

"Alright, alright. Legs — up," he nodded. Gabriel cheerfully obliged, swinging his thighs to meet his chest and slotting his forearms into the crook of his knees. He rocked in meager motions, side to side as he watched Sam return with a bottle of lube from their bedside table. The drawer, winter water damage and all, didn't stick too terribly this time. This time.

Sam's fingers were warm and comfortable beneath the tingling cold, tracing well tread circles over his rim. Gabe's breath hitched as one careful finger pushed into him, the other hand rubbing softly, soothingly against his thigh as he stretched him. His head tipped back, almost lazily as he squinted against the morning light. The blanket was soft against his cheek in an old cottony kind of way, and warm from the sun. A different kind of warm, but no less familiar.

Another finger entered, working him open, and he closed his eyes and let the light shine sunset pink through his lids. He arched his back a little as Sam teased at his prostate. A grin split across his face and he gave Sam's arm a halfhearted smack.

He opened one eye, laughing softly. "Come on, we've hardly even gotten to the fun part yet."

Sam matched him with a knowing smile. "It can be fun if we make it fun."

"True," Gabe said, "But I really, honestly just want your dick in my ass. Want you to fuck me."

A choked sound came from Sam then, and his fingers tensed for just a moment, very much still inside him. "Well, I can't argue with that."

"Damn right you can't."

Sam added a third finger, leaning down to kiss him gingerly and further to brush their cheeks together. "You're fucking breathtaking like this, I hope you know that."

His voice was just on the right side of hoarse, murmuring this into his ear as Gabriel gasped for breath. A particularly well timed thrust of Sam's hand left him reeling, struggling to find a fully formed thought, much less a worthy response. He gnawed at his lip.

"And you're a fucking sap."

"You love me."

"Obviously."

Sam laughed, a fond smile creasing his eyes. If Gabe could've lived his forever in a snapshot of that moment, he'd be rather content with himself. Slicked fingers slid out of him, left him wanting, and he let out a soft whine as the seconds it took for Sam to coat his dick in lube dragged to ages before the head was pressed against his hole. He squeezed tight into his thighs and nodded a quick 'yes' to the silent query.

"Fu-uck," Gabriel breathed as Sam pushed slowly into him. His ankles came to rest somewhere around his shoulders. He found himself lost in the careful, measured breaths, in the rise and fall of Sam's chest as he let him adjust to the stretch. The dull burn had muted by the time he let go of his knees to grip around Sam's back, signaling him to go.

His moans, soft and quick, came freely as Sam started to move. It was a slow rhythm, to begin with, but no less pleasurable for it. Sam bowed his head low, hair tickling Gabriel's cheeks, brow furrowed and lips pursed against the near overwhelming sensation, the tight heat. His stomach brushed against his cock with every thrust, and sent sparks through his body.

Gabe's knuckles bleached white between clenched sheets and labored breathing. "Yes– fuck, ah-"

"Good?" Sam asked him, stifling a groan.

"Oh god, please–" Sam was pounding into him, his brain blurring lines between thoughts and instincts and all he knew was want and need and– "More, fuck me."

The look that washed over Sam's face was indescribable, a new hunger in his eyes as he snapped his hips against Gabriel's. He kissed him hard, hand finding its way to tug and tangle in his hair, groaning and pushing his cock–

"Deeper," he begged against desperate, craving lips.

"God, yes," Sam said, and thrust in to the hilt, making Gabriel gasp for breath. His fingers left his hair, instead landing at his side to balance as he drilled into him.

Gabe couldn't quite decide between watching Sam's every move and letting his eyes flutter closed in sheer ecstasy. The lapses in rhythm, the stuttering of his hips still slamming into him drove him half mad with want, and he dug his fingertips into Sam's broad shoulders. He wasn't quite sure who he was grounding–

"There- right there, fuck," he choked out. 

Sam had pressed lower against his thighs, his cock lodged firmly beside Gabe's prostate. It sparked electric through his body, he was begging, babbling now. His toes curled behind the nape of Sam's neck as he struck into him repeatedly. The building heat, straining tight, was fast approaching–

"Coming, gonna come, fuck–" Gabriel said, and his climax spilled over his stomach and chest.

It didn't take long for Sam to follow suit, what with Gabe clenching around him with vice like intensity. Even with his eyes still closed, not too bothered to open them yet, he could hear Sam's shy smile in the way he panted above him.

He leaned up to kiss him gently, breath slowing as they relaxed into each other. His legs fell to the ground with a light thud. Sam chuckled at this, and nothing more needed to be said. Their mouths moved, together, and Gabe's words swirled unspoken. He was content with that.

And in his lips, he thanked him and he thanked him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm not dead y'all, just been working on a bigger project. I needed to take a step back from that one and this happened. hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
